


Cashmere Nights

by UncannyPrincess



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncannyPrincess/pseuds/UncannyPrincess
Summary: Mercurio meets Suzie at a masquerade ball.





	Cashmere Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themanonthecouch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themanonthecouch/gifts).



This party was boring as hell everybody was snobbish.

The food was gross especially that fancy platter of snails that had the same texture and consistency as a booger.

It made Mercurio want to throw up he really wished his master.

Wouldn't force him to attend such horrible events with him.

Mercurio wasn't rude and snobbish like these ventrue ghouls.

And their masters or the rest of the overly fancy other vampires.

 

From different clans and frankly if one more person ghoul or vampire turned there nose up at him.

Or pretended to have a fake regal accent one more time.

Mercurio was going to lose his shit.A female toreador with a posh accent and a crooked nose.

Walked right by him with the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

She was wearing a blue shimmery dress with blue gloves.And shimmery heels and her face was hidden behind one of those venezian masks.

With tiny scrolls printed on it and a huge black feather on it.

The woman's hair was tied up in a messy but cute bun and she wore jewelry so fine Mercurio knew.

That not even his master could afford such high quality jewelry. Her master must be richer then Bill Gates and the dress itself wasn't cheap either.

Desperate to meet her he followed after them.Mercurio had to shove his way through ghoul and vampire alike.

And he was starting to get very irritable.Because people wouldn't get out of his way after he said excuse me. Thousands of times to get them to move.

Man he really hated going to these parties.  
after getting through the sea of people.

He spotted the other ghoul with her friend at the punch bowl.

Making his way over the girl who was with her dismissed herself.

And Mercurio was relieved to see her go.Greeting the woman he bowed before her.

'' Hello i haven't seen you here before you must be new here.

It's nice to meet you my name is Mercurio and i have to say you are more beautiful then the stars in the sky."

He added complimenting her.

And luckily for him the cheesy compliment actually worked.

Because the woman giggled like a high school aged girl.

The soft melodic giggles brought Mercurio great comfort.

It was so refreshing to meet a woman who didn't fake her laugh or smiles.

And he finally felt bold enough to ask her her name.

Once the other ghoul calmed down she cleared her throat. 

And fixed her dress smiling sweetly at him she spoke up.

'' My name is Suzie Abrams it's very nice to meet you it's really dull here. 

But I'm glad to see one cheerful face at this party."

She replied back.And Mercurio nodded he was just about to say something else.

When suddenly her master and a very pretty dark skin woman. Wearing a fine dark green and gold shimmery dress.

With a plague doctor mask on approached them.   
Issac narrowed his eyes at Mercurio he didn't trust him or his master.

And he really didn't appreciate him being around one of his favorite ghouls either. 

Leaning forward and pressing a chaste kiss on her forehead.

He then handed her a beautiful fragrant bonquet of forgetmenotts and. Mercurio cursed under his breath goddamn it.

He didn't have time for this old fart to ruin his chances of getting with her.

So he patiently waited for the old dust ball to get out of his way.

Isaac smirked he enjoyed seeing the other man get horrendously upset.

And he took Suzies gloved hand and brought it to his mouth before kissing it.

Suzie giggled and Mercurio almost lost it that's when he noticed.

Her friend pour some vodka into the punch bowl and he was quick to call her out.

Issac turned around just in time to catch his newest ghoul.

pouring the liquor into the punch bowl disappointed and embarrassed.

Issac chased after the necromancer who quickly picked up her skirt and tried to run.But toreadors being super fast she did not get far.

 

The guests and vamps laughed at him as he walked away embarrassed and ashamed of his ghoul.

He had only had jewel for a week but the ghouls mischief was far too great.

Even for him he was definitely going to punish his pet once they got home.

But for now he quickly left the room with the angry ghoul over his shoulder.Jewel glared at Mercurio angrily.

'' Snitch!" She hissed. Before Issac slapped her on the back for her troubles.

Carrying her away Mercurio felt bad for snitching on the other ghoul.

But hey it was a dog eat dog world out here and he had to do what he had to do.

Suzie was laughing so much that she nearly fell over and Mercurio caught her just in time.

Before she fell leading her away he led her to a peaceful and quiet side of the garden.

Where they could finally be free to chat and get to know eachother better.

Mercurio was smitten with her Suzie was smart funny and beautiful.

And they both shared a love for videogames especially the sims.

Which Mercurio secretly indulged in from time to time.

Afterwards Mercurio took her hand and led her to a fancy room with a glass piano.

He knew this was probably showing off way too much.

But he really wanted to impress her so he sat down and began playing a popular classic peice.

He had learned from Sebastian constantly forcing him to act properly.

And like a well mannered respectful ghoul he was he mastered the piano and the guitar completely.

Once he finished playing the song suzie applauded and praised him for his performance.

'' Wow you truly are full of surprises I'm truly blown away." 

She complimented and Mercurio blushed.He was about to speak up when suddenly suzie heard Issac call her.

And he didn't seem to happy he wasn't super mad but Suzie didn't want to anger her master.

So before she left she gave him a quick kiss on the face which left the Mafioso a stuttering mess.

And they both exchanged numbers before Issac came swooping her up and taking her back home.

Mercurio smiled he did it he got her number he was so excited.

That he couldn't wait to tell knox and the other guys.Tonight was actually not boring for once and he couldn't wait.

To get a call back from suzie he hoped she'd call him soon.

The end.


End file.
